Sonic X2: The Eggman Empire
by Ultimaweapon764
Summary: Eggman's latest plot had been foiled by his arch nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog, but they were sucked in by a black hole due to Eggman's last ditch effort to rid him of Sonic and his pals! Now teleported to Equestria, Eggman returns with an even more diabolical plot: Burn Equestria, and from it's ashes, create his Eggman Empire, and rule the world with an iron fist.


"Alright, Eggman, I've broken all your robots! Ready to give up?" Sonic taunted his longtime nemesis. Eggman was sitting in a throne, looking down at Sonic and his friends who had accompanied him to destroy the newly remade Death Egg: Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Silver.

"Yes, you're right. I've been defeated. I surrender. You win this round, Sonic." Eggman said, waving him off.

"Something's not right..." Tails whispered to himself.

"Here, let's shake." Eggman held his hand out. Sonic scowled at Eggman, then looked back to his teammates.

"I don't trust him." Shadow stated, folding his arms. Sonic walked forward slowly, approaching Eggman. He took his hand and shook it. Then he backed away, wary of what the good doctor was planning.

"Orbot?" Eggman asked. His orb robot servant rolled up to him.

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Show our guests out." He said in a strange tone. Orbot immediately understood what he meant.

"Right on it, sir." He walked to a panel, opened it up, and pressed a button.

_Emergency! Emergency! Evacuate the Death Egg! Chaos Control in progress! _The room pulsated red.

"What!?" Silver looked around frantically for an exit.

"It's been nice knowing you, Sonic the Hedgehog. But I'm afraid your story ends here. You have no more lives. This is Game Over, and there are no Continues." Eggman spat, smiling.

"You're insane Eggman! Don't you know what will happen if you induce a Chaos Control this large!?" Shadow yelled.

"Why yes, Shadow. I do. A black hole will open up, and we'll all be sucked in. You can try to run, but it will be to no avail! I'll be going down, and this time, I'm taking you with me! Ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed hysterically.

"How can this even induce a Chaos Control!?" Tails asked Knuckles.

"Why are you asking me!? I don't have the slightest idea!" Knuckles responded. A cylinder came up from the ground, revealing the seven Super Emeralds.

"The Super Emeralds?" Rouge's eyes widened. The ground beneath them rumbled, and shook violently.

"Well, it's been a blast, guys..." Sonic muttered. Everyone looked outside of the window. The black hole had formed. Everyone closed their eyes as they were swallowed.

* * *

"What's up with this guy?" An orange pony asked. "Hey, wake up!" She bucked the almost lifeless figure. Suddenly, it's eyes shot open, and it got up.

"What was that for!?" The small orange pony jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa! I'm sorry mister!" She bowed fast.

"Wait... I'm alive!?" The creature started to pat itself. "I'M ALIVE!" He started to jump and bounce all over the place. "Hey kid, have you seen someone yellow, about my size, walk around here?"

"Uh... Yeah. In a cottage. Keep going north then make a left at the giant tree." She explained to the strange creature.

"Thanks! See ya!" The creature blasted off, even faster than Rainbow Dash!

"Whoa... that was so COOL!" The orange pony jumped up and down.

* * *

"What is it?"

"I think it's a hedgehog. But I've never seen one with legs and arms like that before."

"Well, Egghead, I think we shou-"

"EGGMAN!" The hedgehog shot up and grabbed one of the two ponies that were looking at him by the throat. He quickly released, seeing that the pony was not the good doctor.

"What's wrong with you!?" The pony shouted.

"I've got no time for this." The hedgehog said. "Where's Station Square?"

"Station Square?" A purple unicorn asked. "I don't think there's 'Station Square' in Equestria. Why don't you come back to my place and fill me in on your situation. You sound worried."

"Fine. Lead the way."

* * *

"There there, rest up now, Miles. That was quite a fall!" A yellow pony tucked Tails into bed.

"Thanks, Fluttershy. Without you, I might have been lying there forever." Tails said.

"I have a question. What kind of fox are you? You walk, you talk, you have hands, you have two tails!" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I'm just a fox with two tails. I'll explain what's probably going on after I rest up. All you need to know is that I have hands and feet." Tails explained.

A couple of hours passed, and Tails was out of bed. He was sitting in a nice looking living room with this newly found friend, Fluttershy. She was a yellow pegasus who had found him in a grassy field, witnessing him falling from the sky. He broke his leg from the fall.

"Okay Fluttershy. What I can piece together is that while I was onboard a bad guy's ship, he used magical jems to make a black hole. This black hole swallowed me and my friends, including him and the ship, and sent us all here. Speaking in simplified terms, of course. Don't want to make your head hurt." Tails said.

"Wow... so your friends are out here, lost? That's so horrible! I feel bad for them... I hope you find them soon."

"TAILS!" Sonic kicked the door to the cottage down.

"Sonic!?" Tails yelled.

"Egghead really screwed up this time, huh? Thought he could do away with us? Guess he's wrong! Let's find him and split that egg wide open!" Sonic pointed outside.

"I'm really sorry, Fluttershy, but we've gotta go!" Tails smiled at Fluttershy.

"Tails, Sonic, wait!" Fluttershy ran up to them.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked, turning around.

"Let me go with you! I want to help you get back to your world, and stop that bad guy. And besides, I don't think you can carry him the whole walk to Ponyville. His leg is still broken, you know. Put him on my back!" Fluttershy said.

"Alright, we'll head to this 'Ponyville', and then we'll think up of a plan there." He picked Tails up and placed him on Fluttershy's back. "Let's go!"

* * *

Getting to Ponyville was a cinch with Fluttershy. She knew everything about the landscape.

"First thing is we need to pay a visit to my friend Twilight Sparkle." Fluttershy stated, walking ahead of Sonic.

"You lead the way, Fluttershy." Sonic said.

"Fluttershy!" Fluttershy looked to her right. A pink pony jumped into her, hugging her. Tails slipped off of Fluttershy's back, but before he fell, Sonic caught him.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, my Pinkie Senses started tingling! They told me there were new people here, so I came here and here they are!" The pink pony said, jumping around. "Quick, we gotta get them a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party stat!"

"There's no time for a party, Fluttershy. We're in a crisis here! If Eggman is in this world, then we've got big trouble. Before this whole thing happened, he was making a giant robot that was designed for killing me and destroying Station Square!" Sonic said, grabbing Fluttershy's shoulder.

"Oh, that's right! We've gotta go Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry. I promised Sonic and Tails that I'd help them find their friends and defeat the bad guy that came into our world with them." Fluttershy said, pushing Pinkie off slowly and getting back up.

"OOOH! That seems like fun! Can I join in? Can I? Can I? Can I?" She started bouncing again. Fluttershy looked over to Sonic and Tails, who were "slashing" their throats, shaking their heads rapidly. She looked back at Pinkie Pie.

"I'm sorry Pinkie, but maybe you should sit this out..." Fluttershy looked down at the ground.

"Oh... okay..." Pinkie turned around. She instantly felt happier. "OH WAIT! Twilight told me to come to her house!" She bounced off. Fluttershy looked back to Sonic and Tails.

"Well, We should get going. We need to find Twilight Sp-" She was cut off by a scream. A very loud scream. A scream that could be heard all throughout Equestria.

"That's sounds like..." Sonic began.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THROW A PARTY!?"

"It is..." Tails glanced at Sonic. Sonic motioned for everyone to follow him, and walked towards the area he heard the screaming. It came from a tree. The tree had a door and a balcony.

"That's Twilight's house." Fluttershy stated, knocking on the door. A blue pony opened the door.

"Fluttershy, what's up?"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Nothing much... Just wondering if I could speak to Twilight." Fluttershy responded. A loud bang came from upstairs.

"Well, Pinkie's visiting right now, but come on in." She moved out of the way so Fluttershy, Sonic, and Tails could enter.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy smiled at the blue, winged pony.

"Who are these people?" Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy. Sonic and Tails walked up the stairs to see what was up.

"OH THANK FUCKING GOD! SONIC HELP ME OUT HERE!" Shadow was currently in a party hat, tied to a chair, with a horrified expression on his face. Sonic bursted out laughing, falling onto the floor and covering his stomach with both arms.

"Sorry, strangers. Your friend was the latest victim to one of Pinkie Pie's parties." Tails turned to see a purple unicorn approach them. "She's left now. Jumped out the window. She gets crazier and crazier everyday..." Tails untied Shadow from his bonds. Shadow glowed red as he ripped off his party hat. The glow soon faded as he started to breathe slowly.

"Thanks, Tails." Shadow said.

"Why did you come here?" The purple pony asked, walking towards Tails.

"Well, me and my friend Sonic were wondering if you knew where you could find Station Square. Either that, or if you've seen a giant silver sphere in the sky with a moustache." Tails said.

"Well, this is Equestria, and there aren't any spheres that look like that except for the moon. And I don't think the moon has a moustache." I think we ALL need to go to Celestia." The purple pony said. "By the way, my name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Mine is Tails."

"I'm Sonic."

"My name is Shadow."

"Well, now that we know each other's names, let's go to the castle!" Twilight smiled. "Follow me!"

* * *

"Well now, judging by your current situation, I think that the Elements will be needed." Princess Celestia said. "Sonic, you say that your world has gems similar to the Elements? What are they? What do they do?"

"Well, they're called the Chaos Emeralds. When you collect all seven, you gain the ultimate power, a super form! I've used them countless times to defeat Dr. Eggman, a nasty guy who's really tall, and looks like an egg. I usually call him Baldy McNosehair or something along the lines of making fun of him. Oh, and they can also be used as a sort of power source. We usually keep one on us at all times. But it seems like they got scattered with the black hole incident. I can't find mine." Sonic explained.

"Well, I know what should be done. If you said that these emeralds caused this black hole to form, then you should collect them and use them to make another, bringing you back to your world." Celestia said. "Now then, I must get ready. The Summer Sun Celebration is this night!"

"I vote we all split up and look for the Emeralds separately. There's about... six of us, so someone's gonna have the find the seventh one along with their own." Tails said.

"We have a plan, then." Shadow said. "Let's get moving!" The small team of six ran out of the castle. From there, everyone branched out.

"So, you're pretty fast, huh?" Rainbow Dash said, walking along-side Sonic.

"Well, not to brag or anything, but in my world, I hold the title of Fastest Thing Alive! You know the sound barrier? Broke it multiple times already. At one point I even went faster than light!" Sonic boasted.

"Well, I've broken the sound barrier multiple times myself!" Rainbow pounded on her chest. "Wanna race?"

"Heh, interesting challenge! I'll take you up on it. From here to that mountain." Sonic said, pointing towards a snowy mountain.

"Alright, just get ready to lose, hedgehog!" Rainbow taunted.

"Let's see if ya can keep up, little pony!" Sonic blasted off instantly, leaving her behind. Her eyes widened, but she shook her head, and blasted off herself. They came through a forest. Sonic weaved through the trees while Rainbow rose her altitude. Sonic used his spin dash to gain even more speed than before. Rainbow Dash saw a blue blur fly up a hill, leading towards the mountain that signified the end of the race. But suddenly, the blur stopped, and revealed itself to be Sonic, looking up to the sky.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" Sonic yelled. Rainbow landed right next to him.

"What's so important that it had to-" Sonic grabbed her head and rose it up to the sky. There was a gigantic, silver sphere.

"How can the moon be out now? It's not even nighttime!" Rainbow asked.

"That's no moon..." Sonic muttered. "We have to warn the others."

"Hop on my back, I'll fly us to them!" Rainbow said. Sonic got on, and wrapped his arms around her neck so that he wouldn't fall off of her. They blasted towards Ponyville.

* * *

"Orbot, charge the Death Cannon." A rotund scientist said. He was sitting in a throne with his insignia on the top. He turned towards the location that the moon would be when it would go up, in approximately four hours.

"On it, Eggman." Orbot said.

"I've abandoned that silly nickname, Orbot. Call me by my real name. Doctor Ivo Robotnik."


End file.
